Lotus Elise 111R
The Lotus Elise 111R is a mid-engined roadster manufactured by Lotus between 2004 and 2011. The 111R is powered by a fuel-injected 1.8L Toyota engine codenamed '2ZZ-GE' producing 189bhp. The powerplant is also utilised by the Lotus Exige. For the 2011 model year, the Elise received a facelift. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Elise appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked upon defeating the eighth Blacklist racer - Jewels. It can be bought for $48,000 in any Rockport car lot. It is a light car and possesses very responsive handling although it has the lowest standard top speed figure compared to other vehicles of its tier. It also has the second-smallest engine with the Fiat Punto's being the smallest. The acceleration of the Elise is up to par with any vehicle within its range. Its top speed can be easily beaten by bigger cars such as the Aston Martin DB9. It is a very competitive car in every race type. It is particularly useful in tight tracks but should not be used in pursuits as its mass is insufficient for ramming police vehicles. ''Black Edition'' The Black Edition release features a tuned Elise available as a Bonus car for Quick Race. It has a black and white colour scheme with dark gold rims and a number 8 decal. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Elise appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 exotic with a price tag of $50,000. It is the cheapest tier 2 exotic in the game and is unlocked depending on the starter vehicle of the player: *Exotic Career: Take over Ocean View in Fortuna. *Muscle Career: Take over Hills Borough in Fortuna. *Tuner Career: Take over South Fortuna. It has sharp handling, which is comparable to that of tier 2 tuners. Other performance statistics such as acceleration and top speed are impressive making it one of the most powerful tier 2 cars in races, but in pursuits, it has a low durability. Neville If the player chooses an exotic as a starter car, Neville will swap his Alfa Romeo Brera for a Lotus Elise with the same livery. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Elise appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. It is unlocked upon beating Steve and can be purchased for $45,000. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Elise appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet and is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago race day with a price of $46,000 in the car lot. It has direct steering and decent acceleration, thus it's strongly recommended for any circuit race event with technical corners and vertices. It performs in other race types such as in Drift well, too, but has a low top speed and is not suitable for Speed Challenges. Once the player car has upgraded it with high level performance parts, it is capable of drag times lower than eight seconds. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Elise appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 4 vehicle that can be purchased for $42,500. Its handling is very responsive and immediate, its acceleration is on par with other cars. The top speed of it is one of the worst within its tier, however, this flaw is compensated with great high-speed stability and superb cornering ability. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $40,000. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Elise appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $60,000. It is unlocked upon accumulating 30 stars and capable of a Works upgrade. With a low weight and a decent amount of power, it is one of the best choices for any race course. It has stellar steering, which makes high-speed cornering without any difficulties possible. It is especially recommended for players who need a quick sports car that is easy to control. Top speed-wise, it may not be up to par with stronger cars though. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Elise was made available in Need for Speed: World during the Taiwan restricted test session on October 14, 2009 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class vehicle. It is one of the best handling tier cars in the game, as evident by a very high handling rating and superb steering precision, which makes high-speed turning in almost every type of corner possible. Acceleration is underwhelming compared to cars with a higher H.A.T. rating. Since the August 22, 2012 patch, the Elise received a better acceleration and a higher top speed of 157 mph (253 km/h) at the cost of its previously decently performing nitrous boost. Its steering responsiveness was significantly improved as well. The Elise can turn better than the Lotus Exige Cup 260, but feels twitchy at low speeds. The Elise can be made to a competitive class A car, if the player installs pro series performance parts or better. Its acceleration can be significantly improved with these upgrades for better performance on straight roads and to allow it to keep up with more powerful and heavier class A cars. It is best used in race tracks with a series of consecutive corners to outmatch less agile and heavier cars. The Elise performs poorly in Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun, as its light chassis cannot sustain being rammed, especially in head-on collisions with Rhino SUVs. Dark Green The Dark Green style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 16, 2010. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on October 14, 2009 as part of the Taiwan restricted test session. Before August 22nd, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 25 or above and cost . On April 30, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Trisor (Rental) The Trisor style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Trisor (Cash) The Trisor style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car that was never released. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique "Limited Edition" livery. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Elise appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road vehicle with a performance index rating of D 460 and handling rating of 3.24. It can be purchased for $35,000. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Elise 111R appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' and Need for Speed: Undercover are the only games in the series to feature the Lotus Elise with a stripe vinyl in stock form. *During a pursuit, the TCBPD dispatch will refer to the Lotus Elise as a sports car. Gallery NFSMWLotusElise111RStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWLotusElise111RBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Bonus) NFSCLotusEliseStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon LotusEliseNeville.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Neville's) NFSCOTC LotusElise.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSPSLotusElise111R.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSLotusElise111RBonusSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSUCPS2LotusElise.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2LotusEliseBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSPLotusElise.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNLotusElise111RStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNLotusElise111RNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (NeedforSpeed.com) Nfsshiftlotuselisemain.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Lotus_Elise_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Lotus_Elise_Dark_Green.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Dark Green) NFSW_Lotus_Elise_Trisor.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Trisor) NFSW_Lotus_Elise_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) Shift2 LotusElise.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UElise111RWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Lotus Elise 111R 1.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) NFSE_Lotus_Elise.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City